Loyalty programs generally refer to marketing efforts that reward customer behaviors that are potentially beneficial to the company offering the loyalty program. Companies often require customers to register for a loyalty program in order to reap the associated benefits. As a result of registering, a company may assign the customer a unique account or membership number that may be used to identify the customer. A company may further issue the customer a loyalty card that is visually similar to a credit card and that includes the unique account number assigned to the customer. The cards typically have a barcode, magnet strip, RFID, or some other identifier which enables the customer's account number to be easily scanned or otherwise electronically read by a card reader commonly associated with a point-of-sale terminal or point-of-sale location (e.g. gas station pump). By presenting the card at the point of sale, the customer is typically entitled to either a discount on the current purchase, or an allotment of points that may be used for future purchases. Thus, loyalty programs may provide a form of centralized virtual currency in which reward points may be exchanged for goods or services but not back into cash.